<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Games People Play by needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831199">The Games People Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles'>needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is bored. <br/>Bored, bored, bored.<br/>And doesn't everybody know it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Games People Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clack</p><p>Clack, clack</p><p>Clack, clack, clack</p><p>The Newton’s Cradle swung back and forth, aimlessly demonstrating the mathematician’s Third Law of Motion. Beside it stood a paperclip representation of the Statue of Liberty, not perfect but how much fine detail can you achieve in a six inch high pile of magnetised paper fasteners?</p><p>As the cradle balls finally lost their momentum due to friction the repetitive clacking was replaced by a high pitched buzzing, and a small red car whizzed about the desk slaloming around Liberty, three assorted stress balls, and zooming through the cradle as if it were a tunnel.</p><p>“Bokuto san!”</p><p>He jumped at the voice and the car careened off the edge of the desk into a bin overflowing with scrunched up paper balls. Several flew out and across the carpet.</p><p>“Aw Akaashi now you made me crash!” He whined like a five year old.</p><p>Keiji strolled into his office and pulled up the chair opposite his desk, removing half a dozen paper aeroplanes made from discarded telephone notes. He piled them onto the desk and sat looking at him.</p><p>“I would judge from your ludic behaviour that you are bored?”</p><p>“My behaviour is not ludicrous.” Bokuto pouted, still in preschool mode.</p><p>“I said ludic Bokuto san, not ludicrous. It means aimless play, although the two words are derived from the same Latin verb ludo meaning to play.”</p><p>“Well I am bored Akaashi, I mean it’s not as if I want someone to get murdered, but there are loads of bodies out there missing, I just wish someone would find one for us. It’s alright for you; you can play with your storeroom cases. I’m just stuck here until the phone rings. It sucks.”</p><p>“Well you’re not stuck here any longer that’s why I’m here. I had a call from Yamiji, he said you are driving everybody nuts with the noises from your office, and would I please take you out and feed you pie or something. He’ll call you if a case turns up.”</p><p>Bokuto didn’t need a second invitation; he was halfway out of the office before Keiji even got out of his chair.</p><p>“Come on Akaashi, hurry up. My pie will be going cold.” </p><p>Keiji rolled his eyes and looked up. “You know I don’t believe in you don’t you, but on the off chance that there is something in this ‘God myth’ please do us all a favour and find us a case before he drives me crazy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>